


Drabbles

by MitziMartyn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitziMartyn/pseuds/MitziMartyn
Summary: An assortment of Soma and Agni-centric drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As seen on my tumblr, nohrianxscum. I take requests!

Agni always made it clear he would protect him with his life, but Soma never believed it would come to that.

The night fell. The house went quiet. The dried blood on his face itched. Soma clutched his bandaged hand against his chest, trying to will himself to cry. It should be easy; it never took much to make him bawl his eyes out like a baby, but his eyes remained dry, probably just to spite him, because the prince knew if he could cry, he would feel better afterwards and then Agni would-

_No_. He would not. Never more.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Soma disliked closed doors. He never mentioned it, but the unease lingered as he paced in front of the bedroom for what seemed like hours until the exhausted midwife opened the door and allowed him to enter, glad to announce his wife delivered a healthy boy and was well.

It still felt like a dream. Four years ago everything turned grey in one sudden splash of blood, but he survived and eventually learnt to live again; his son in his arms proved it.

The baby looked directly at him and smiled.

Even four years later, Soma recognised the smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt sent to me: "All the things I never got to say." I really do take requests!

Prince Soma knew solitude. Back in the palace, he was constantly surrounded by people yet alone - Meena could ease the loneliness, but she had left long ago. 

Everyone did.

The townhouse was quiet as he stood there in front of the window, watching the first snowflakes fall gently on the pavement outside - a warm memory of a kinder time.

“It’s just like our first day in England. Do you remember?” he called over his shoulder. The regret came immediately. He had grown so accustomed to sharing his every thought with his khansama that now, when he was on his own, he couldn’t shake off the habit. A painful reminder of his loss; a painful reminder of all those times he could say something meaningful, but didn’t. Too many words had been wasted on insignificant, everyday matters.

“I appreciate everything you did for me,” Soma said to the empty room, his voice strained. It had to be said once, right? He took a deep breath, blinking rapidly to chase away that traitorous burning in his eyes. “You were my friend, even when I did nothing to deserve it. And I promise…” The silence in the house grew deafening. “And I promise to become the man you saw in me, so next time we meet I’ll make you proud.”

At that point he wasn’t sure whether he was shouting or whether he said those words aloud at all. 

All he heard was the emptiness Agni left behind.


End file.
